The U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,662,516 and 5,044,128 disclose a polishing machine comprising a polishing tub in which a plurality of magnetic media are activated by a magnetic field effect to bring about the rubbing of work pieces so as to make them bright and lustrous.
Such prior art polishing machines as described above are defective in design in that the magnetic media are apt to be attracted to the surface of a workpiece. The removal of the magnetic media from the surface of a polished work piece is a costly operation, which is often done by an expensive peripheral equipment. It is conceivable that an extra floor space must be allocated for disposition of the peripheral equipment.